Into the Frey
by Tealfrog26
Summary: So here, in case you forgot, our three more important soldiers Arkan, Jaden, and Jub Jub wage an epic confrontation in space against an Imperial star destroyer. Will they get to Yavin IV alive! The anticipation! Woooo...
1. The Tantive IV

Aboard a Random Star Destroyer.…..

Two storm troopers were patrolling the walkways talking to each other.

"So, uh….What's up?" One asked the other.

"Just patrolling the halls….."

"Really….wow, that's interesting…yea…so uh…what's your name?"

"TK2345, you?"

"JT1292."

"Right…I'll have to remember that."

"Hey, you know, I got to thinking the other day, what if we were clones?"

"You can't be serious?"

"Think about it, we all look the same, we have an assortment of numbers and letters for names…"

"That's insane."

"But you sound just like me!"

"No I don't! My voice is so much higher then yours!"

"How about the fact that no one cares when we die?"

"That's just because the world kills people for fun. You know, I heard they made some kind a game where you go through a campaign of the Empire's control for the hold of the galaxy."

"Really?

"Yea, it's like called 'Star Wars' or something."

The other trooper laughed, "Star Wars…that's a good name for this Imperial reign over the galaxy."

"Tell me about it, my son's friend got it for his birthday. What's even cooler is that a stormtrooper is on the front cover."

"Sweet... hey, you got a son?"

"Yea, why do you?"

"Yup, and a wife too.

"Me too!"

Aboard the Tantive IV….

Two men were in the bathroom taking a wiz….

Then they become nonexistent because there is no bathroom on the Tantive IV. It's true!

So in the….newly constructed mess hall….Two men sat around eating something called 'food.' It sorta was a mix between baked beans and apple sauce. With some gravy. And pork rinds. One was Arkan, who was a soldier. A newly recruited soldier at that. This was his first assignment, to escort Princess Leia back to the rebel base at Yavin 4. The other, Jaden, a veteran smuggler, specialized in repair and sabotage. Jaden had worked many missions before, knowing almost all there is to know about war.

"Have you noticed this food sucks?" Said Arkan.

"Arkan, no one cares. You'll get used to it."

Arkan decided that no one really did care and went back to eating.

Arkan remembered the first time he had met Jaden. It had been aproximately3 minutes ago, when Arkan boarded the Tantive VI as reinforcements via a Corellian Transport. Arkan walked through a dull grey hallway and into the mess hall where he got a tray of food, sat down, and introduced himself. They've been best friends ever since.

When they were all done, they got up, and headed for the door. Arkan reached for the door handle when his friend pushed him back.

"What are you? Insane?" His friend screamed out.

"Relax, Jaden, sheesh. What's the big deal; I was just opening the door."

"Just opening a door? Do you know what's on the other side of that door?"

"Oh I don't know, a hall?"

"Not just any hall my friend, here take these," Jaden handed Arkan some dark visors, "Put them on."

Arkan watched as Jaden put his on, and did the same. Jaden then opened the door. Arkan screamed and quickly closed his eyes.

"Ahh! I'm BLIND!" Arkan screamed as he fell to the floor.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, the Tantive IV has the cleanest halls in the galaxy. They're so god damn white you just can't help but squint. But don't worry you'll get used to it."

"My god…..I hope I do….sheesh…"

Suddenly, a small explosion could be heard by the main door…hatch….thing.

A squad of soldiers ran ahead of Arkan and Jaden down the hall to the explosion. Instantly, their bodies were blown back and collided with the wall. Arkan and Jaden just stood there. In the corridor ahead, the Storm troopers advanced and came into view of the two soldiers. Unfortunately, the troopers' armor blended in with the walls.

"Should we really be standing here?" Arkan asked.

"I guess not, I just want to know what happened…."

One of the storm troopers leaned over and whispered to another, "Why are they just standing there?"

"I don't know. Do you think they are surrendering?"

"Should we ask them?"

"I say we shoot them," said one behind them.

"Hang on, let me ask." The storm trooper turned its head to the two rebel soldiers, "Are you guys, like…..standing there for a reason?"

Arkan jumped, "What? Who said that?"

"We did, in front of you."

"What? I don't see anything." Arkan looked around but still couldn't see them.

"Are you serious? We're right in front of you! Can you believe these guys?" He laughed.

"Yea, I know, haha, can't even see us….ah….that's hilarious."

They each started laughing hysterically.

"No seriously guys, where are you?" Arkan was still baffled at how some mysterious voices were speaking to him. "You here them to right Jaden? I'm not going crazy or anything?"

"No, no, I hear them too…."

Just then, another squad of troops ran in from behind them. The leader stopped next to Jaden.

"Hey, what happened? I heard there was a break-in."

"Really? Well, there doesn't seem to be anyone lurking about." Jaden answered.

"Well what's that laughing I hear?" The leader looked around curiously.

"We've been trying to figure that out myself, sir."

"Well it's starting to tick me off. Must be a Bothan stow away that got on the ship, those guys are really annoying. Someone shoot a round off, maybe he'll shut up."

A soldier shot off a round as ordered. The blast hit a trooper in the arm.

"Ow! Snap, what was that for, G?" He cried out.

"Yea, don't hurt TW1312!" Said another in his defense.

"What the hell?"

"No wait, don't tell me, you can't see us either."

"See who? What's going on?" The Leader asked perplexed.

More laughter came from the troopers. Then an Imperial Officer came in from around the corner and saw the rebel soldiers just standing there.

"What's going on!" He yelled, "Why are you laughing? You should be killing these rebel scums!"

Attracting all the attention, the rebels were able to spot the grey suited officers clearly.

"Imperial Officer! Fire!"

The rebel soldiers shot at the officer, with some troopers being killed in the crossfire.

"Kill the rebel scum!" The officer shouted out.

A flurry of laser blasts shot out from the large squad of troopers narrowly missing Arkan and Jaden.

"Whoa! Get down!" Jaden dived and pulled pushed Arkan with him behind a box.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Arkan said dumbly, "Thank the force for these extremely large containers that are conveniently the size of us, or they would have shot us!"

"Yea, these boxes are great, now let's focus on warning the princess." Jaden pulled Arkan up and ran into a room next to the box.

The room they entered was the engine room. In the control bow in the upper corner of the room, the Princess was standing trying to in the middle, a giant turbine generator blocked the platform leading up to the controls by a green beam shooting across it.

"What the heck? Why would they have a strange beam shooting across the walkway?" Arkan moaned.

"Don't ask questions. Just shoot." Jaden replied

"Shoot what?"

"Those turbine controls." Jaden said pointing to a nearby control counsel.

Arkan shot the counsel and it blew up extinguishing the laser blocking their path. The two ran up the walkway to the control box to meet with the princess. Halfway up the stairs, Arkan stopped.

"What's wrong, Arkan?"

"No, no...I was just thinking, isn't destroying the turbines bad for us?"

Jaden shook his head, "What did I tell you? Don't ask questions, now come on!"

They ran up the flight of stairs and met up with the princess.

"Princess! C'mon, we have to get you out of here!" Jaden yelled to her just as an explosion sounded behind them.

"You low life nerf herders! I can handle myself, go kill the troopers!" The princess broke free of Jaden's grip and ran across a walkway, down a ramp and through another door leaving the two behind with remnant troops marching through the under region of the engine room. They took a look at the incoming troops, saw there was over 20 troops entering the room, then ran through the door following Leia.

"You know, you don't have to be so mean princess!" Jaden said running after the princess with Arkan close behind.

"Stop following me, they'll find me!" She shot back.

"Fine! Be that way!" Jaden stopped, pulled Arkan by him and threw him into the open doorway and jumped in after him. Jaden quickly shut the door.

Arkan was on the ground groaning, "Did you have to throw me? Sheesh, I could've walked in."

"Get use to it, you'll be diving a lot in war. Now be quiet, the storm troopers will be walking by soon."

In a few moments, the soft sound of footsteps could be heard outside the door. Once the troopers walked by, Arkan spoke again.

"Where are we, it's really dark in here." Jaden switched on the lights, and they found they were in another grey corridor with a ramp leading down.

"I think this leads to the escape pods, we can get out in those." Jaden said, "Wait, I heard something..." Jaden lifted his gun toward the source of the sound. It was coming from outside. Arkan and Jaden lifted their guns at the door. The door opened, but nothing was on the other side.

"Don't shoot!" said an invisible source.

"Your more of those storm troopers aren't? You and your mystical ways of blending into walls...I say we shoot everyone around!"

Arkan cocked his gun.

"No, I'm just a Bothan is all!" said the Bothan now revealing himself.

Jaden shot a threatening glance, "You stowed away didn't you?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

"No." Jaden reached for the door controls to lock him out.

"Wait! You mustn't! If the troopers find me here, I'll be killed!"

"Then turn invisible with your awesome powers, and walk past them." Arkan said.

"It's not as easy as that you see...well, I guess it is as easy as that, but the story would be a lot cooler if I joined along with you!"

"Story? What are you blabbering on about. What story?" Jaden asked thinking the Bothan was insane.

"The story _Into the Frey._"

"What?"

"It's a book I'm writing, explaining the horrors of war. I think I'll get it published later." The Bothan said proudly.

"Fine whatever, just get inside before more troops show up."

So the Bothan followed the two down the declining ramp and into a circular room with a column in the middle, a healing and ammo droid on the back wall, and escape pods, untouched and unharmed, just waiting to be used.

"Let's get one of these open," Jaden said to Arkan.

"But you're a mechanic, can't you?"

"Fine, fine, then just guard the door and make sure no one comes through while I open a pod." Jaden immediately got to work using his fusion cutter to pry open the hatch. The Bothan ran to the side of the corridor leading up the ramp they just had walked down, and Arkan to the door in front.

"So what's your name?" Arkan asked the Bothan.

"I'm uh...I'm Benthlo." He answered back hesitantly.

"That's an odd name...But then again, so are most of the names made up in this generation...I knew I guy named Wedge once. I mean, Wedge? Who would name their kid Wedge...You know, I don't even know why I'm named Arkan!"

"Arkan! Focus on the door!" Jaden ordered from the back.

Arkan turned toward Jaden. "You know, I highly doubt that a stormtrooper is going to run through that door and go shooting around him killing us instantly."

"Arkan! The door!"

"Think about it, what are the odds?"

Jaden had just ripped off the hatch, "Arkan, get over here now, and if a stormtrooper comes running in shooting everything before he even knows what's on the other side of the door, and just so happens to haphazardly shoot you, that's not my fault! Now cover us as we get in the pod."

Jaden climbs into the escape pod, with Bents waiting outside the hatch. As Jaden climbed in, Bents crawled nervously into the pod. Arkan scanned the room, saw nothing of danger, then turned his back to the doors. He bent down and headed in. Then, out of the blue, a stormtrooper came running in shooting in every which way the moment the door opened. A stray shot hit Arkan in the back of his head knocking him to the ground. Jaden quickly shot his Golan Arms Flechette at the trooper knocking him back into the wall. Arkan laid on the ground moaning.

"My head hurts..." He said.

Jaden grabbed onto Arkan, pulled him into the pod, shut the hatch, and pushed the button, ejected them out of the ship and into solar system.

"Don't worry Arkan, that shot to the head is nothing a medical droid can't fix up." Jaden said.

"Shouldn't I be dead though? Being shot in the head and all?" Arkan said still rubbing his head.

"Don't question things, you'll get used to it."

Back on the Star Destroyer that ominously was hovering right over the Tantive IV...

"Sir! Another escape just launched out of the the Rebel Blockade Runner!" An Imperial Engineer reported.

The Imperial Officer looked at the scanners that had scanned the ship.

"Let it go, scanners show of no intelligent life forms, now get back to work!"

It still is a mystery to me why being shot in the head doesn't kill you instantly...

Oh well. Hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. Mos Eisley

WOOT!

I'm back with another chapter to prove that KOTOR is not the only game you can make fun of!

* * *

We last left our daring, but not unintelligent, heroes as they just escaped the Tantive IV. Currently flying over Tantooinne, it looks as if the soldiers will soon be crash landing in the city of Mos Eisley. 

"It's pretty cramped in here…." Arkan said, moaning as usual.

"Well, these pods are only meant for two people." Jaden said.

"Should've taken another pod…Hey, it just occurred to me, how does this thing land?" Arkan asked.

"I don't know, I never had to use one before."

"Maybe we just crash into the ground and hope we don't get crushed by the impact of a 500 mile per hour escape pod speeding down to the surface." Bents suggested.

The three sat there in silence for awhile. Then Arkan spoke, "We're all gonna die."

Five minutes later, the escape pod entered Tatooine's atmosphere speeding as fast as a bullet, literally on fire. It seems that they were going to die after all. But since I don't want to end the story this fast, I'll make the impossible, possible. It's quite easy watch….

So the escape pod streamed through the sky above Mos Eisley, the three inside ready for impact. Then, a flying bantha peacefully flew over the town. Sadly, the pod crashed into the only remaining flying bantha, slowing the pod down to a considerable amount, and ricocheted off into a nearby market place. The hatch instantly opened, the pod still steaming, and the three climbed out. As they looked around, they saw absolutely no one in the market place. Set aside a few wandering Jawas. Jaden walked up to a Jawa and asked, "Hey, where are we?"

It replied simply, "EESHA VADA CHI-CA, OOMBLAH DAI DAI!"

"And where is everyone?" Jaden asked.

"VOOSHA VEEDA NEK NEK!"

"Great, thanks."

"You understood that!" Arkan asked, obviously shocked.

"Don't you?"

"NO!"

"Well, I guess it's just something I picked up in the army."

"You learned to understand Jawanese?" Bents asked skeptically.

"Yes. Back on subject, we're in Mos Eisley, and it seems that everyone is gone because a battle is going on."

"I see no battle." Bents replied.

"And isn't Mos Eisley a wretched place of scum and villainy?" Arkan asked.

A short way off town, up on a cliff, an old hermit accompanied by a young boy felt a strange feeling.

"What's the matter?" The young boy asked.

The old hermit, dressed in brown robes replied, "I feel that someone has just said my line without copyright…Never mind that boy, we need to find a pilot who will take us to Alderaan."

Back in the market, a huge explosion erupted a few houses down causing bodies to rain down upon them. In the chaos of it all the three men ran around in circles and suddenly split up. Even though they were only a few feet away, it seemed calling their names out didn't do any justice. Then, instead of walking back to where the pod was to regroup, the kept walking the way they were going. They must've thought they'd find them walking in the complete opposite direction. Who knows?

So Arkan was walking through some narrow alleys when he heard another explosion just around the corner. He peeked his head around, and once again he got shot right in the head.

"OW! GOD DAMNIT! AH!" Arkan ran back behind a large box and held his head against his hands. As he was doing so, three storm troopers ran by him. Arkan lifted his blaster and shot off a furry of rounds at their heads.

"How do you like that you lousy pieces of plastic? Hurts, don't it?"

Suddenly Jaden came around the corner.

"Arkan! Thank the force I found you, good thing I heard you yelp out in agonizing pain!"

"And you didn't hear me call out your name a few minutes ago when we got split up?"

"No."

Another squad of three storm troopers ran around the corner of the house shooting off lasers everywhere. Jaden grabbed Arkan and threw him over a low wall and jumped over after him. The storm troopers stopped shooting and started to investigate the area. At that moment, a loud shriek sounding like a war cry noised through the air. Both men peaked up over the small wall to see a very short man, with a rocket launcher, dash from the opposite side of the road. Once the troopers noticed him, he shot his rocket. The rocket found its target, and sent the stormtroopers soaring through the air, instantly killing them, but not leaving a single smudge of dirt on their suits.

Jaden and Arkan jumped back over the wall the greet the little man.

"I can't thank you enough, we might've been killed if it wasn't for you." Jaden said, shaking his hand.

"Don't mention it, it's what I do." He said.

"I see you're a vanguard, what's your name?" Jaden asked.

"Lieutenant Jub Jub, at your service!" The Lieutenant said saluting them.

Bents was a mile away, running through the focal point of the battle. Bombs exploding, guns shooting off in every which way, even bodies were being slung around like rag dolls. Bents somehow managed to run through all of this fighting and up to the back door of a bar. As Bents entered the cantina, a man with tight pants and a navy blue vest bumped into him.

"Hey, kid, get out-a my way, I got places to go." He said running away from his table. His table had a dead Beedo in it. Bents shivered. He ran through the bar and on the floor he saw a severed arm. Bents gagged. Bents hurried his way through the bar and out the front door, not quite sure where he was going. Anywhere but here he supposed. The front door opened and he saw a gigantic green slug, inching his way to a hanger bay.

" For heavens… Bents shielded his eyes and started running toward the other way. He ran through an alley, but then was stopped by an imperial blockade. He quickly cloaked himself, and ran back the way he came. He ran down a crowded street, and turned a corner, where he once again ran into the same man.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin'! Wait a minute, aren't you that guy I just ran into?"

"No?"

"I don't believe you."

"No one ever does."

"Where ya' goin? You seem to be wandering all over the place."

"Trying to get anywhere but here. Where's the entrance to the city?"

"For a price, I might be able to lead you in the right direction…" He said, nudging the spy.

"100 Credits."

"Make it 200."

"I guess I'll just have to find it on my own then." Bents said defiantly, and started to walk away.

"Hey, I'll take you as far as the hangar bay; by there the entrance is a short walk west, alright?"

"Alright."

Back over by the market place….

"So that explains where the name Jub Jub comes from." Lieutenant Jub Jub said. The three were walking through some narrow roads heading toward the hangar bay.

"I don't get." Arkan said, uncomprehending what Jubs said during the short interlude of where Bents had wandered off too.

"It's quite simple really, I just…" Before he could explain, another explosion sounded in the path in front of them.

"Schnickies! That was close…" Jubs said looking around, "C'mon follow me, it's a quicker way to the Rebel stronghold."

He veered left down a secluded path through slave quarters, and the other two hastily followed. As he turned the corner, the hanger came into view.

"That's where the Rebel stronghold is?" Jaden asked, still looking at the hangar.

"Yea, and if we don't get there quick, the Imperials might take it over, closing off our only route out of here." Jubs stated.

"Well let's go then!" Arkan said impatiently.

"Arkan sit down, the door is across the road, and for all we know the Empire might be guarding it." Jaden said.

"Well why don't we just take a look then?" Arkan suggested. Arkan peeked his head around the corner and before Jaden could yell out "NO!" Arkan was shot straight in the head again.

"AHHH! WHY ME! OWWW!" Arkan yelped as he fell to the ground convulsing back and forth. Jubs and Jaden quickly pulled him back behind cover.

"He'll be ok, let's focus on finding a way inside." Jaden said, propping Arkan up against a crate.

"Easy for you to say…" Arkan groaned out.

"Shoot! I think they're coming!" Jubs said taking cover behind the crate.

"OK!" Arkan said shooting off rounds of his gun into the road.

"I didn't mean to actually shoot! It was a sign of aggression see…"

A hollow voice came from behind them, "Put you're hands up!"

The quarreling soldiers turn to see 3 Troopers looking directly at them.

"Uh….we're not here?" Arkan said dumbly.

"Well then, I see nothing to report sir." A storm trooper said to another.

"Are you blind? Of course they're there."

"But they specifically said they weren't."

"That's exactly what they'd want you to think."

"But I think I can trust these guys, I have this feeling."

"Stop being a nitwit and help me arrest them."

"Arrest who?"

"The soldiers!"

The third one finally spoke in the conversation, "I'd hate to butt in guys…but the soldiers are gone."

"WHAT!"

The trooper who believed the soldiers smiled and folded his arms. Though he looked more mad because a smile doesn't go very far while wearing a stern looking Storm Trooper helmet.

"HA! I told you they weren't there!"

The three ran through the alleys utterly surprised the common "run while the enemy is fighting with each" tactic worked. As they entered the plaza, they recognized a familiar Bothan face. Jaden yelled out to him.

"Aw no…not them…My day can't get any more worse…" Bents silently said before they could catch up to him.

"We thought we may have lost you, come on, we gotta get into the hangar bay."

"No, I'm not going with you any where, I'm going home."

"Not through those gates you aren't, take a ride with the alliance on a transport, you'll get home safer that way."

Bents sighed, then agreed to go with them.

"So where've you been?" Arkan asked casually as the four walked to the hangar.

"Just hanging around with the locals…" Bents said, still feeling sick.

Jub Jub raised his arm to Bents, "I don't believe we met, Lieutenant Jub Jub!" He said proudly. Bents just grunted him off.

They entered their way into the hangar to find rebel troops swarming the transport like maggots to a really dead guy. As a matter of fact, there was a dead guy laying on the ground covered in maggots…but I won't dwell into that…

"How are we gonna get inside with all those troops scattering about?" Bents inquired inquisitively.

"Like this." Jubs raised his gun and shot into the sky. This alerted all the soldiers attention. Jubs then looked at his gun strangely.

"What is it?" Arkan asked.

"I..uh…forgot I had a grenade launcher…"

The soldiers than saw the grenade land on the ground and stared dumbfound at the sight. Then they all ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. The grenade exploded after 1 second of chicken scattering and set an open pathway to the transport. Jaden took the opportunity to run, and the others followed. They could hear soldiers in the back saying "friendly fire! Friendly fire!" Once they got inside, Arkan questioned Jubs again.

"Where is this transport headed?"

"No clue, let's asked the pilot." They headed for the cockpit. They entered the dark room and saw a Wookiie sitting at the controls.

"Uhm…Mr. Pilot where're we going?" Arkan asked, afraid of the answer.

"EEIIRRRYAARRGGHH!" bellowed the Wookiie.

"I was afraid of that…"

"Yavin 4 it is." Jaden said, overhearing the conversation.

"How the hell do you understand him!" Arkan was obviously confused.

"After 5 years in the army, you learn this kind of stuff."

"Humph." Arkan crossed his arms and slumped down on a chair awaiting the departure of the transport.

* * *

Next Chapter...The gang get caught up in an intense space battle! Wooooo

CanJaden and Jubspull through to take out the Star Destroyer before they get exploded! Find out next time on...

INTO THE FREY!

Alright, so I managed to finally finish this chapter while working on homework...Sorry it took so long to update, my mom took away my comp. privileges because I'm not worthy. But i needed to do homework and thought I'd squeeze this in without her noticing...

I really don't know how long it will take to get the next chapter up and running, so expect the worst...

and the next chapter will be betterbecause Mos Eisley is boring...No one likes Mos Eisley...It's hard to make fun of...

Until next time, R&R, or as my conscience likes to say, Roosters and Ratpoison!


	3. Assault above Yavin IV

And you thought this was dead...

Insolent FOOLS!

So here, in case you forgot, our three more important soldiers Arkan, Jaden, and Jub Jub wage an epic confrontation in space against an Imperial star destroyer. Will they get to Yavin IV alive!?! The anticipation! Woooo...

And here we go

* * *

"Where are we?" Arkan asked after landing in a star cruiser. 

"A Mon Calamari cruiser." Jaden answered.

"Why are we here?"

"Because there is an imperial blockade ahead, and a tiny rebel transport isn't going to make it through something like that."

"Oh…And what are you and Jubs doing?"

"I already told you a million times, we're going to help break through the blockade by destroying their star destroyer."

"I see…and how do you feel about this?" Arkan asked seriously.

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Just thought the readers would like to know a bit about us before we head off into battle giving them no inkling on what's going on. You know, just a little synopsis of the chapter."

"What the hell are you talking about? Did that shot to your head damage your brain cells or something?" Jaden asked.

"Aw forget it."

As the two got to the hangar bay door, Jaden halted Arkan.

"You stay here; operate the turrets in case enemy fighters drop by. Don't let any transport ships land in the hangar bay either, there is some sort of magical power in which the empire can deploy their soldiers from their base into our Star cruiser via the Imperial Shuttle. If they happen to land a shuttle in, use your rocket launcher and blast it to kingdom come."

"How can they mysteriously teleport from their ship to ours?" Arkan asked, puzzled.

"Again with the questions. Just stay here and try not to die."

"Will do sir!" Arkan saluted Jaden as he walked into the hangar bay.

"Now where's that snack machine…"

--

Jub Jub had already entered the rebel transport and was awaiting Jaden's arrival. Once Jaden pushed the triangle button, and he entered the cockpit.

The triangular shaped button on the side of the ship which opened the door to the cockpit…

"'bout time you got here, I was getting worried." Jub Jub said, strapping himself in.

"Yea well, Arkan kept asking me these questions I told him over a million times, couldn't get away from him. You ready?" Jaden asked, putting his hands on the controls.

"Sure am, let's do this."

The transport ship rose in the air, and took off out the bay shield and into the open space.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jubs said looking out his window.

"Indeed, the open space is where I grew up. I was always being driven around because my dad was a merchant…"

"What are you talking about? I didn't mean the space was beautiful, I was talking about the enormous chaos that we are erupting on the empire. Mass killing really gets me heated up." Jub Jub said, his heart beating fast.

"Oh, uh…yea. Killing is great too."

"Heck, I grew up with a bounty hunter as a dad. I'm used to it by now."

"Yea, I'm sure. Let's focus back on driving before we get killed, ok?"

"Alright, alright."

The rebel transport glided through the space, avoiding any Tie Fighters. As they approached the Star Destroyer, the turrets opened fire on them pounding the front of the ship with powerful shots.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" A soldier screamed, jumping out the back door into open space.

"That was uncalled for." Jaden said.

But it seemed that the soldier was right, the turrets were hammering the transport and it wouldn't be able to hold on for long.

"ARGH!!!" Yelled the soldiers inside, "DEATH IS UPON US!"

One by one, the soldiers jumped out the back of the ship like lemmings.

"We can't hang here for longer Jaden, we have to land now!" Jub Jub said nervously.

"The only way to get out of this mess is to engage the speed boosters and propel ourselves in the hangar at full speed."

"Then do it!"

"There is a high risk that we won't be able to stop it in time to land, and chances are we will collide with the wall and blow up." Jaden warned.

"ENGAGE!" Jubs yelled, lunging for the engage button, completely ignoring Jaden's warning.

The transport sped up and flew right by the turrets, through the energy shield and kept on flying at full speed.

"STOP THE SHIP!!! STOP THE SHIP!!!" Jubs screamed desperately pulling back on the throttle. Jaden kept as calm as he could and tried to shut down the engines before it was too late.

The ship couldn't stop in time though, and collided into the wall in back, then bounced up into the ceiling, and then plummeted down to the floor. But before the ship could completely blow up, landing on its back, Jaden managed to turn it upright. It smashed into the ground with a loud screech and skidded across the tiling and stopped a few inches short of the energy barrier.

"Phew…" Jubs said, wiping his forehead from the sweat, "Thanks to me, another crisis was averted." Jubs stood proudly at the work Jaden did.

"FIRE ON THE FLIGHT DECK!" echoed an imperial officer over the P.A. system

In a matter of seconds, storm troopers rushed into the hangar bay with buckets of water. They then started throwing the water onto the floors.

"What are you blasted fools doing!?!" yelled an imperial officer, walking into the bay.

"You said there was uh….a fire."

"You fools! Take out that rebel transport before our attack is compromised!" He furiously shouted.

The storm troopers lifted their guns and shot a barrage of lasers at the ship. After the bombardment, a squad of troopers checked inside.

"So…where is everyone?" One said looking into the transport seeing no one inside.

"Maybe they all died."

"Maybe they had to go to the bathroom."

"Hey everyone! No one's inside!" yelled a trooper.

"What is this madness?" An imperial officer asked to himself, "Storm troopers, follow me." He commanded, walking toward the ship. A storm trooper jumped out of the ship.

"Look for yourself."

The Imperial Officer stepped up inside the transport with the rest of his troop, and searched the ship thoroughly.

"Unbelievable, why send an empty ship inside the hangar bay?"

"Sir!" A trooper said, running up to the officer and saluting him.

"What is it?"

"We think we may have found something." He said, handing the officer an oval shaped piece of plastic with numbers ticking away on it, "We believe it may be a pear, sir!"

"Idiot! This is a time bomb!" He cried, throwing it back to the trooper.

"I don't want it!" He said, throwing it back.

"I command you to take it!" The officer ordered.

"Well in that case…" The trooper put it in his pocket.

Outside the ship, Jaden and Jub Jub sneaked into the control room.

"Phew…I didn't think we could get past them." Jubs said, wiping more sweat from his forehead, "Good thing I came up with the idea to put a time bomb in the ship."

"What are you talking about? I came up with the idea!" Jaden said.

Then, an explosion erupted from the hangar bay.

"That seemed to have done it." Jubs said proudly.

"Come on, we got to destroy the shield generator before they know we're here." Jaden said, tugging Jubs to the door to the generator. The door opened, and they saw a storm trooper patrolling the generator.

"Quietly now," Jaden whispered, "We'll sneak up behind him and knock him over the head with the end of our guns…Jubs?" Jaden realized he was talking to himself and Jubs had already walked down the stairs. He threw a grenade at the troopers head, knocking him over. Then, a few seconds later, it exploded, killing him.

"You were saying?" Jubs asked, looking back at Jaden.

Jaden sighed, "Just destroy that generator."

Over on the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser, Arkan had just found the snack machine and put in his credits. He pressed the buttons that indicated the snack he wanted, and then scooped it up from the tray after it fell down.

"Mmhmmm…I love Jawa jerky…." He said dreamily, chowing down on his jerky.

"AREEBA!"

A Jawa fell down from the air ducts above him and landed on Arkan clawing at him.

"Ow! Ouch, stop that!" Arkan cried, pushing it off him, "How did you get in here?"

"AREEBA!" It yelled again, ripping the jerky out of Arkan's hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" Arkan yelled as he lunged toward the little midget.

The jawa dodged out of the way and ran out the doors into the hangar bay.

"Get back here!"

Arkan chased after the little nuisance into the hangar bay. He watched as the jawa opened a steel grating on the floor and jump inside, and shut the grating above him. Arkan ran over, positioned his finger inside the grating and pulled up. At that moment, the jawa savagely bit his fingers and Arkan leapt back in pain.

"I'll get you!" He yelled, then realizing he had no chance of actually catching the little fellow and added, "Sometime…"

As Arkan was swearing his revenge, an imperial shuttle landed into the hangar bay. A group of storm troopers jumped out and start shooting down rebel soldiers.

"Kill the scum!" Shouted a rebel officer.

A rebel soldier pulled out a Lysol spray can and started spraying the imperial army.

"Lysol kills 99.9 mold and bacteria." The soldier said, striking a pose.

"No! Use your guns and shoot the imperial scum!"

"But they are so shiny and clean, they can't be scum …." Protested a soldier.

"Yes, you're right…it would be a crime to shoot down such dirt free unsoiled troopers. Lay down your weapons men!"

And just like that, the Empire had taken over the Star Cruiser.

"NOOO! DAMN IT ALL! How could we let them take over our cruiser!!" Shouted a rebel soldier in disbelief.

"Quiet, all of you, now please stand in a straight line so we can easily shoot you all down." Ordered an imperial officer.

"We can take these fools!" Rallied a rebel soldier.

"Yea!" yelled another rebel.

"What are you doing?" The Imperial officer asked.

The soldiers bent over and picked up their guns and started shooting at the troopers.

"Argh! You shall pay for this uprising!"

And just like that, the rebels took back the Star Cruiser.

"Yay we win!" The soldiers celebrated.

Then, as if by magic, more storm troopers popped out of nowhere and started shooting down the rebels.

"Oh no! Jaden warned me this might happen!" Arkan panicked, "Now what did he tell me to do…"

Arkan looked around the hangar for something to help guide him to solution. He gazed at the grating housing the jawa underneath it. It was still silently chewing away at the jerky, cautious as to not let anything disturb his dinner. Then Arkan knew what to do.

Over on the Star Destroyer…

"Now what?" Jub Jub asked, standing a few feet from the broken shield generator.

"We go for the life support system." Jaden said, opening the door.

"What about the turret defenses?" Jubs pointed at the auto turret command consol.

"You can take that then, I'll get the life support system."

Then a door opened and an imperial mechanic walked in. "Hey, you can't be in here!"

"Uh…yes we can." Jub Jub said, imitating jedi mind trick.

"Oh…well alright, just don't break anything." He then walked out.

"Phew…"

"Wait!" The mechanic ran back in.

"AHH!" Jub Jub cried, shooting his rifle at the mechanic.

"No wait! I just wanted a quarter!" But he was shot down by Jubs before he could get one.

"Oops…"

"What was that?" shouted a squad of troopers rushing in.

"Oh that? He just….uh..." But before he could finish, Jaden chucked a grenade over and blew them up.

"Let's finish this up before the Y Wings blow up this place." Jaden said, running into the life support system room, Jubs making his way to the cooling tanks.

Back at the Star Cruiser…

"And you give this parcel to the guy in charge and run back for your reward, ok?" Arkan said to the little jawa.

"NEEKI NEEKI, CHUPA ZEEBA!" It exclaimed.

"Yes, you get the jerky after the give this to the officer." Arkan said, handing him a time bomb wrapped in wrapping paper.

"AREEBA!" It took the parcel and scuttled over to the imperial shuttle.

"Well, what's this?" the officer asked, staring at the peculiar little robed man scampering up to him, "A present? For me? How thoughtful." The officer took it and stored it into his jacket and continued the fight. The jawa walked back.

"ZEEBA?" It reached out its stubby arms to collect his reward.

"Yea, yea, here." Arkan handed over another slab of jerky and took cover behind some crates at the far end of the hangar. An explosion rattled the docking bay a few seconds later. He peeked over the crates to see the imperial shuttle, along with the imperial soldiers, lay in waste.

"Haha! What now Imperial scum!? What you gonna do about that?!" Arkan shouted in cheer.

Arkan spun around in victory when suddenly his eye caught three more Imperial transports making their way into the hangar. Slowly, Arkan stopped cheering and hung his head down.

"I'm gonna need more jerky…" He groaned.

Back on the Star Destroyer..

Jaden had expected less resistance from the Empire as he sat back to a control console. The marines were all over him after hearing the life support systems fail. There were at least six squads searching the room for the intruder and Jaden was out of grenades. As two soldiers started walking towards him, Jaden thought to himself whether he should remain hidden or blow his cover and make an attempt to escape. Peering underneath the computer desk, he saw the door was unguarded. He thought to himself, it was now or never. Jaden gritted his teeth sprang up from behind the console and blasted two precise loads of metal into the troopers body. He then blasted his Flechette blindly to his left and right until he ran out of rounds. Taking cover from the fire behind the other computers, He was able to shun of the lasers. He looked to his right and saw the door was no more than ten feet away. To his left, a squad of troops rounded the walkway and noticed Jaden. Before they had the chance to fire upon him, he threw his gun towards them giving him the split second to leap up and sprint through the door. As soon as he got through, he slammed his back to the wall, shut the door, and locked it.

"What's all the ruckus?" Said the familiar voice of Jub Jub.

"Nothing…huff…huff..just…nothing.." Jaden wheezed, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well, waiting here much longer isn't going to stop this ship from blowing up, so let's go!" Jubs ushered Jaden on through another door into the docking bay.

"How…" Jaden breathing heavily, "How are we…getting out?"

"Uhh…uhh…uhh…" Jub Jub's eyes scanning the hangar for an answer to his question, "There!" He shouted, pointing toward the solution.

Over at the Mon Calamari Cruiser…

"Why thank you, I admire your generosity." Complimented the imperial officer to the jawa presenting him another oval shaped gift.

The jawa scuttled back to Arkan behind the crates accepting his fourth jerky reward.

"Good, that'll be the last one…" Arkan said waiting in anticipation for the explosion of the last transport. It had amazed him that the officers were so dumb to the fact that the jawa had all given them the same explosive present, but he didn't complain. After the eruption took place, Arkan got up and started to cheer again. Amongst his cheering, another imperial transport had made it's way into the hangar and landed right behind the oblivious Arkan. Hearing the shuttle hatch pop open, Arkan slowly turned around fearing the worst.

"Didn't I tell you to man the turrets?" Asked the passenger of the transport.

"What?" Arkan looked up to see Jaden and Jub Jub climbing out from the shuttle. "How did you…?"

"Hold on, you're just in time for the show." Jub Jub said, turning around pointing toward the star destroyer. An blast erupted in the core of the ship, then another in the bridge. Without it shields the Y-Wings were free to unload their bombs upon it. At once, the ship lost control and tilted downward completely disabled.

An upsurge of cheers emanated from behind the three soldiers and just like that, that battle was over.

A few hours later, Jaden met up with Arkan in the cafeteria.

"Well, we just entered Yavin IV's orbit, we'll be landing in an hour." Jaden informed.

"Good, this ship food is starting to take a toll on me…can't wait for some real food." Arkan said holding another Jerky strip in his hands.

Then, a jawa fell from the ceiling and clawed viciously at Arkan's face. He screamed out in agony as the jawa swiped the jerky out of his hands and scampered out of the room.

"Nooo!" Arkan started to sob, then he yelled shaking his fists in the air, "Damn you jawa, damn you!!!!"

* * *

So next chapter, Arkan and Jaden are debriefed at Yavin IV and prepare for a daring assault on the Death Star. But before they can attempt the attack, the Empire launches a strike of their own upon their secret base in the ancient ruins of the Yavin jungles.

There will be a actual plot starting up now. I hope.

Maybe that Bothan guy will be in the next chapter..but no one really likes him.

So keep reading.

Unless you hated this.

Then don't read it.

Try some other stories of mine.

Or not.

review and make me feel loved. Please?


End file.
